


What happens on Yavin IV stays on Yavin IV

by RagtimeCat



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, Deepthroating, F/M, Hate Sex, No Pregnancy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Safe to Read if You're Triggered by Pregnancy, Yavin 4, who's really topping who here?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-23 18:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21086000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RagtimeCat/pseuds/RagtimeCat
Summary: Rey is having one of those times where she can’t figure out how the hell her life has led to this particular moment, “this particular moment” being her on her knees in front of the Supreme Leader of the First Order with his cock down her throat.





	What happens on Yavin IV stays on Yavin IV

**Author's Note:**

> For Pepsi and Pals' Hardcore Kinktober Challenge, Day 18: Deepthroating.

Rey is having one of those times where she can’t figure out how the hell her life has led to this particular moment, “this particular moment” being her on her knees in front of the Supreme Leader of the First Order with his cock down her throat.

_ Rewind_.

For all that they’d been on the brink of something that day on the _ Supremacy _, all of their interactions since then have been filled with hostility and fury. Neither of them is going to admit to being wrong, and neither of them is going to stop being angry that the other disagrees. They went their separate ways after Crait, neither of them willing to be the first to acknowledge that a bond still exists between them, and then Rey got wrapped up in efforts to rebuild the Resistance and Kylo got wrapped up in whatever it was that freshly minted Supreme Leaders do. Rey’s an expert in denial, but she can’t quite push her experiences with him out of mind completely.

When they finally cross paths again, it’s on Yavin IV. In retrospect, she can’t believe it never occurred to her that he might have a reason to be there, too. Rey’s reason is that she’s searching for information about anything Force-related, because the books she stole from Ahch-To aren’t exactly helpful. Half of them are in a language that even C-3PO can’t translate, and the other half sound like gibberish that just goes in circles until Rey’s head spins. Yavin IV might not be the best place to look for Jedi help, but it’s a lot less scrutinized than the old Jedi Temple on Coruscant. 

She lands on the old Rebel base, the one that was formerly a Massassi temple. Maybe it’s a long-shot to expect to find something helpful in the ruins of a dark side temple, but Rey figures that she has to start somewhere, right?

It’s not that she wasn’t expecting the old base to be completely deserted. She’s heard that there are still people living out here. She just wasn’t expecting to bump into Kylo Ren while on a quest to learn more about the Force.

She’s up on one of the pyramids when she sees a familiar ship land on the other side of another pyramid and she knows even without reaching out in the Force that he’s here. She’s been so busy pushing him out of her conscious mind that she doesn’t have any sort of plan prepared in the event they cross paths again. Masking her presence in the Force is out-of-the-question; she’s never been able to figure out a way to practice that, even if she could figure out how to do it without help. No, Kylo knows she’s there. There’s no way he followed her there, but now that they’re practically within shouting range of each other, there’s no way she’ll be able to escape.

When they do finally meet, it ends in a lightsaber battle-turned-brawl in the shadow of a Massassi pyramid. Sure, maybe they need to sit down and talk about some things, but neither of them is particularly interested in what the other has to say right now. Not when they could be using violence as an outlet.

Rey’s angry. More than that, she’s hurt. She doesn’t know what to do with hurt, but she sure as hell knows how to be angry.

They’re grappling on the ground now, lightsabers thrown aside. Rey thinks they might be saying things to each other, but she’s not paying attention to anything other than the burn of her muscles as she tries to push Kylo away. He’s got her pinned to the ground, the upper half of his body lying on top of hers at an angle as he attempts to dodge her fists. If she wasn’t so pissed off about it, she’d be impressed by the way he’s fighting right now. She’d assumed he wouldn’t know what to do with himself without a lightsaber, but he has the advantage of size, and he isn’t afraid to use it. “Get off,” she growls when he finally manages to grab her wrists. It brings his face uncomfortably close to hers, causing her stomach to flutter in a way that has nothing to do with the fact that she’s wrestling with the Supreme Leader of the First Order.

“No,” he says. Murmurs, really. “I don’t think I will.” It’s a really awkward angle that cannot possibly be any more comfortable for him than it is for her, and it does nothing for Rey’s fury. But she’s a child of Jakku. She knows how to fight dirty, and she knows that he won’t be expecting _ this. _ Before she can second-guess herself, she lifts her head up to bite the closest thing to her mouth.

Which happens to be his neck. 

Rey’s natural ability to compartmentalize is tenacious, but even she can’t stop her body from responding as he immediately reacts by groaning and dropping her wrists in surprise. The way her jaw loosens and her tongue sweeps over the bruise blooming on Kylo’s neck is so automatic that she doesn’t realize she’s doing it. And, okay, not that she’s ever thought about doing this to anyone, let alone Kylo Ren, but she doesn’t hate the way his skin tastes, and she definitely doesn’t hate the way he whispers her name. The spell breaks a moment later when he shoves himself up off of her and says, “What the _ fuck _ just happened?”

She’s still searching for an answer herself, a mixture of confusion and arousal preventing her from coming up with a good response. She can already see the bruise forming where she bit him, and it makes something heat up deep in her core. She likes marking him up, she realizes suddenly. There’s something possessive about it that she’s not going to examine too closely right now.

Or ever.

“Rey,” he says when she doesn’t respond. 

She hasn’t picked herself up off of the ground, despite the fact that he’s no longer pinning her down. She finds she wants that physical proximity again. She’s not done being angry at him, but the anger has shifted into something new, something with teeth and tongues and bare skin. “Don’t tell me you’re afraid to fight dirty,” she taunts. _ Don’t tell me you’re just going to let a scavenger from Jakku beat your ass again _ is what she’s thinking.

He is, too, judging by the way his expression shifts from confusion to the more familiar glare he wears. “Why don’t you come here and say that to my face?” he retorts. There’s a challenge in his voice, different from the way he usually challenges her, but no less enticing.

Wordlessly, Rey launches herself at him, determined to—she’s not completely sure, actually. Her stubborn sense of pride wants to beat him down into the dirt, but she can’t get the sound of him groaning out of her head. It seems she wants to elicit more of those sounds more than she wants to beat him because when she finally reaches him, it’s to slam him up against the wall of the pyramid and tug him down by his shirt collar to kiss him. 

Rey doesn’t know much about kissing, but she’s pretty sure it’s supposed to be something soft and romantic, not the mess of tongue and lips and teeth that it is here. She’s going on pure, primal instinct as she forces his lips open so that she can sweep her tongue into his mouth, eliciting another one of those groans. It’s good, so good, better than anything she’s imagined. 

How has she never noticed how hot he is when he’s this pissed off?

They seem to be as evenly matched here as they are in any other way they fight. One of Kylo’s hands is gripping her hip hard enough to bruise, while the other is making an even bigger mess of her hair than the wrestling had. She can feel him grow hard against her, and she’s positive that if she were to touch herself right now, she would already be a sopping mess. 

There’s a shift, and Kylo attempts to wrestle control back from her as he picks her up and spins them around to pin her against the pyramid instead. This time, she’s the one who groans as their bodies align in a way that will get at least one of them off if they keep at it, and she’ll be damned if she loses this fight, too. 

She shoves him away and sinks to her knees in front of him. Rey’s no expert on sex, but she’s seen a lot of holoporn. (There wasn’t much else to do on Jakku most nights.) He says her name again and is probably ready to ask her another question, but she’s already fumbling with his trousers, trying to broadcast her intentions in any way possible. Their mental shields are slipping, but she finds she doesn’t mind right now. It’s hot to feel how badly he wants to fuck her mouth, and she doesn’t try to hide how much she wants to wreck him.

When she does finally free his cock, she has to take a moment to ask herself _ What are you doing right now? If you continue with this, you’ll never be able to come back. _

_ But, _ she tells that inner voice, _ we passed the point of no return long ago_. 

She hates how badly she wants this.

He lets out a curse as she pumps him a couple of times, the precum beading on the end of his cock aiding her efforts. It would probably be fun to keep watching him thrust into her hand until he comes, but there’s something else she wants to try. Her gaze flicks upwards to see him biting his lip in an attempt to stay quiet while he stares down at her with an expression that’s a mixture of disbelief and adoration. Disbelief is expected. 

Adoration is not.

Rey has no illusions about her worth; she supposes that anyone would be wearing that expression if they were about to go from wrestling to having their cock down someone’s throat at the speed with which her and Kylo’s attentions have shifted. Still, it’s tough to tap down on that thought before it makes its way through his confused, lust-addled haze. One of his hands is braced on the pyramid above them, but the other is tangled in Rey’s hair, pulling it out of the three buns she normally wears it in. He’s pulling hard enough to hurt, but Rey’s discovering that she likes a little bit of pain. 

She pauses just long enough to indicate that she’s asking permission to continue. (And, okay, maybe because she wants to see if he’ll beg for it.) He doesn’t beg, but his grip on her hair tightens and he broadcasts through their psychic bond that _ yes_, he wants her to continue. She doesn’t bother to hide how satisfied she is by that response as she opens her mouth and wraps her lips around the tip of his cock.

“Fuck,” he hisses, his hips bucking forwards like he can’t stop himself from demanding more. Rey doesn’t mind; on the contrary, she opens wider to take more of him in. He’s already panting, and it’s not because they were still wrestling on the ground not even five minutes ago. No, this is desperation, judging from the strangled sound he makes as she takes him even deeper.

It’s power she has over him when she’s got him like this. The thought makes her hum, and she’s taking him deep enough now that he must be able to feel the vibrations from her throat, because that makes him hiss out another expletive. He’s shaking with the effort of not just slamming his cock down her throat. It’s surprisingly respectful, given that he hasn’t held back any of his other blows. 

Most likely, he just doesn’t want this to end with Rey vomiting on his dick.

He’s underestimating her, however; Rey has eaten a lot of nasty things during her life, and Kylo’s cock isn’t anywhere on that list. She likes the way he tastes—a little salty, a little bitter, and 100% him. It’s a thousand times more than the hint she’d gotten earlier when she bit him, and can’t get enough.

“Rey,” he manages to get out through gritted teeth. “_ Fuck. _ Rey. You—” He cuts himself off with another groan as the tip of his cock hits the back of her throat.

There’s a brief moment of panic as Rey struggles to breathe. But then she inhales through her nose and forces her throat to relax until she can take him all in, and not long after that, Kylo lets out a long, loud groan as he spills down her throat. Rey is torn between being disappointed that it’s over already and satisfied that she made him come so fast.

He pulls out of her mouth gingerly, like he’s afraid of making any sudden movements. Rey wonders if she should feel embarrassed by the fact that she must look completely wrecked, red-faced with spit and cum all over her lips and chin.

Mostly, she just feels horny, and she’s not going to give Kylo the satisfaction of returning the favor. 

Kylo is still catching his breath when he turns to slump down against the pyramid, landing next to Rey, who is now pushing herself to her feet, using the hem of her shirt to wipe off her mouth. He looks up at her, wide-eyed and full of emotions that Rey would rather pretend didn’t exist. “Rey…” he whispers. 

“This doesn’t change anything,” she says hoarsely, throat still raw.

“Let me—”

“No.” She doesn’t want to be a part of his post-orgasmic glow. She doesn’t want to be anywhere near him, now that the moment has faded and it’s starting to sink in that she just fucked Kylo Ren with her mouth.

Shit. She’s never going to be able to look the General in the eye again.

Yavin IV does not have the answers she’s looking for. She’ll probably never know what Kylo’s reasons are for being there, because as far as she’s concerned, this encounter never happened. Never mind that she can still taste him in the back of her throat even hours later, when the Yavin system is far behind her. Never mind that the second she can turn the ship’s autopilot on, she’s tugging down her leggings to finally relieve the tension that’s been building since she first caught sight of him from the top of the Massassi pyramid. Never mind that she’ll dream about this tonight, once she finally unwinds enough to get some sleep.

And if she finds her way back to that spot two weeks later, hoping to run into him again, well. What happens on Yavin IV stays on Yavin IV. 


End file.
